


Eternal Flame

by syredronning



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syredronning/pseuds/syredronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small songvid for Chapel and her loves in TOS, mostly Chapel/Spock. Set to a song by The Bangles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

[Download here](http://www.memory-prime.de/vids/eternal_flame_small.zip) (2.6 MB, WMV, zipped)


End file.
